When You Come Like An Angel
by Malaikat Tak Bersayap
Summary: Kamu datang tiba-tiba, lalu mengacaukan hidupku. Tapi.. Mengapa aku tak dapat membencimu? Gadis yang selalu mengatakan "iya", pria yang selalu mengatakan "tidak". Guess what?


Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto

Attention : OOC, AU, Gaje, Typo(s), oke :'3

When You Come Like An Angel

Chapter 1

Kecelakaan itu terjadi 5 tahun yang lalu. Tepat di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke 12, Ayah dan Ibu nya meninggal dengan tenang, di dalam bus yang mereka tumpangi, untuk membelikan sebuah hadiah ulang tahun baginya.

Di dalam genggaman tangan Ibunya yang kurus, sebuah kado berisi kalung emas putih tersemat. Jemari Ibu menggenggam kado itu erat, seolah takut kehilangan. Dan jemari Ayah menangkup jemari Ibu, seolah ingin melindunginya.

Keluarganya bukanlah keluarga yang kaya raya. Ayah dan Ibu hanya seorang penjaga toko bunga di rumah mereka. Walau begitu, Ayah dan Ibu selalu melimpahkannya dengan kasih sayang yang berlebih. Makanya, ia tidak pernah berkecil hati dengan teman-teman sebayanya yang lebih 'mampu' darinya.

Ayah dan Ibu selalu berpesan padanya, "Kamu harus selalu tersenyum sayang, ingat. Sesulit apapun keadaan yang kamu hadapi, tetap bersyukur. Karena Tuhan itu baik."

Diri nya hanya mengangguk mendengar nasehat Ayah dan Ibu. Iya, Tuhan memang baik. Menitipkan Ayah dan Ibu yang begitu menyayanginya.

Menangis? Seumur hidupnya kata-kata 'menangis' itu bisa di hitung dengan jarinya. Salah satunya adalah pada saat pemakaman Ayah dan Ibunya.

Tidak ada siapapun yang datang, hanya Nenek Chiyo dan tetangga-tetangga dekat mereka saja, yang merasa ikut bersedih atas kematian Ayah dan Ibu.

Marah? Iya, ia ingin marah. Tapi saat ia ingin marah, ia menyesal. Ayah dan Ibu tidak pernah mendidiknya untuk menjadi anak yang tidak tahu apa itu bersyukur.

Oleh karena itu, walau dengan air mata berlinang, ia tetap tersenyum. Mencoba tegar, mencoba tabah, seperti apa yang Ayah dan Ibunya inginkan.

Ia akhirnya hanya mampu menatap langit, seolah memasrahkan semua sakit dan perih yang menjalar di hatinya. "Tuhan, aku titip Ayah dan Ibu di sana ya.. Terimakasih, Kau telah memberikan orangtua terbaik yang pernah aku punya.."

Setelah langit berubah warna menjadi oranye, ia akhirnya berdiri. Sambil memegang kalung berbandul bunga matahari, yang menunjukkan arti namanya, juga pemberian orangtuanya, ia mulai melangkah.

* * * * * o o o * * * * *

Hinata membuka kedua matanya perlahan, kemudian menguceknya sebentar.

Ia menyipitkan matanya kala sinar mentari pagi menerobos masuk melalui celah-celah jendela kamarnya. Wah, waktu itu berjalan cepat sekali ya. Padahal, baru saja rasanya ia tidur beberapa menit. Gadis berambut hitam itu tertawa kecil, kemudian menyilangkan kakinya, menunduk dan melipat kedua tangannya. Berdoa.

Setelah kata "Amin" keluar dari bibirnya, sekaligus mengakhiri doa paginya, gadis itu menatap sebuah foto yang tergantung di samping jendelanya. Foto Ayah dan Ibunya yang sedang memeluknya waktu mereka pergi ke dufan, setahun sebelum kematian mereka. Hinata tersenyum lembut. "Selamat pagi Ayah dan Ibu.."

Hinata mulai berjalan ke arah jendela dan membukanya. Seketika, sinar matahari semakin menyelimutinya, membuat gadis berusia 22 tahun itu tersenyum. Pagi yang cerah, pikirnya.

Ia merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar, sambil menghirup wangi basah dari embun yang mulai menetesi pinggiran jendelanya. Seekor burung pipit datang menghampirinya, Hinata menatapnya, "Selamat pagi pipit.." sapanya lembut.

Burung pipit itu hanya menengklengkan kepalanya ke kanan, lalu ke kiri, kemudian terbang dari hadapannya dan hinggap di atas kabel listrik. Bergabung bersama burung pipit yang lain. Hinata tersenyum. Andai ia punya sayap.. Dan andai ia bisa terbang seperti burung pipit itu, bisakah ia pergi ke surga sana?

Hinata mendesah, kemudian menggeleng. Apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan? Ia tidak boleh bersikap seperti itu. Itu sama saja ia akan mengecewakan Ayah dan Ibunya.

Gadis itu akhirnya memutar tubuhnya, yang langsung menatap jam yang mulai usang, dan terkejut saat melihatnya. Ia harus membuka toko bunganya sekarang.

Setelah merapikan tempat tidur dan merapikan pakaiannya, Hinata pun berjalan keluar. Semangat Hinata! batinnya.

* * * * * o o o * * * * *

Setelah merapikan toko bunga yang berada tepat di bawah lantai kamarnya, Hinata mengambil sebuah tempat berisi air dan menyiramkannya kepada bunga-bunga miliknya.

Beberapa kali, gadis itu mengganti-ganti posisi pot bunga. Agar bunga yang membutuhkan sinar matahari bisa mendapat cahaya yang cukup untuk pertumbuhannya.

Sambil melakukan hal itu, Hinata terus tersenyum. Ia percaya, energi positifnya juga akan tertular kepada bunga-bunga yang di sentuh/di sapanya. Seperti sekarang.

"Selamat pagi Liliant.." sapanya lembut sambil mengelus kelopak bunga berwana putih itu. Bunga Lili.

"Selamat pagi Tulippie.." sapanya lagi sambil mengelus kuncup bunga tulip yang sebentar lagi akan merekah.

Hinata tersenyum, ia memang suka memberikan nama-nama khusus kepada bunga yang di rawatnya. Entah mengapa, Hinata merasa bunga-bunga itu seperti keluarganya. Ia mengerti sekarang, mengapa Ayah dan Ibunya selalu tampak bahagia hanya dengan mengurusi toko bunga milik mereka.

Gadis bermata indigo itu melangkahkan kakinya dari area bunga tulip, dan melakukan hal yang sama ke setiap bunga-bunga yang di laluinya.

Setelah beberapa menit, kakinya akhirrnya terhenti di bunga terakhir. Bunga mungil berwarna kuning itu kini menghadap ke arahnya, seolah mengucapkan, "Selamat pagi!" padanya.

Hinata tersenyum, kemudian mengecup bunga matahari yang masih bayi itu dengan perlahan. Hinata menghirup wangi bunga itu dalam-dalam. Jika ada orang yang menanyakan padanya, "Apa bunga yang kau sukai?" Hinata pasti akan menjawab, "Semuanya!"

Namun, bunga matahari ini memiliki ruang tersendiri di dalam hatinya. Entah mengapa. Mungkinkah karena arti namanya adalah bunga matahari juga? Ia tidak tahu, yang pasti ia sangat menyayangi bunga ini. Bunga yang spesial di hatinya.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Aku belum memberikanmu nama ya.." ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum kecil. Ia baru ingat kalau bunga ini baru sampai kemarin lusa. Tangan mungil gadis itu lalu membelainya lembut. "Hmm.. Apa ya.. Nama yang cocok untukmu? Harus nama yang spesial, karena, kamu juga spesial.." terangnya.

Kalau ingin nama yang cepat dan mudah, sudah pasti ia akan memberikan nama 'Hinata' kepada bunga matahari itu. Namun ia tidak mau. Baginya, cukup ia saja Hinata seorang. Aneh rasanya mendengar ia memanggil namanya sendiri kepada bunga-bunga rawatannya.

"Nanti aku pikirkan nama yang indah untukmu ya.."

Hinata tersenyum lembut.

* * * * * o o o * * * * *

Sejak kecelakaan itu menimpa orangtuanya, Hinata hidup sabatang kara. Saat itulah, neneknya, nenek Chiyo, datang dari kampung ke rumahnya yang berada di Jakarta. Hinata tidak pernah mengenal kakek atau neneknya yang lain. Ia hanya tahu bahwa ia punya seorang nenek bernama Chiyo, dan seorang sepupu bernama Neji.

Nenek Chiyo lah yang akhirnya membesarkannya hingga ia berumur 17 tahun. Saat itu, ada berita dari kampungnya bahwa kakak dari Nenek Chiyo terkena stroke. Mendengar hal itu, mau tidak mau hati Nenek Chiyo di penuhi dengan rasa was-was dan khawatir yang berlebih. Mungkin karena Nenek Chiyo sangat menyayangi kakaknya, dan faktor usia yang mulai menua.

Hinata yang mengetahui hal itu akhirnya menyuruh Nenek Chiyo untuk pulang ke kampungnya. Awalnya Nenek Chiyo bersikukuh tidak akan meninggalkan Hinata, namun, melihat ketegaran dan kedewasaan Hinata, Nenek Chiyo akhirnya menyerah.

"Kamu selalu saja memaksakan dirimu sendiri, nak.." ucap Nenek Chiyo dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Cucunya yang satu ini memang berhati polos. Sangat baik dan penyayang. Membuat dirinya mau tidak mau menjadi sayang kepadanya.

Hinata hanya tersenyum.

Setelah mengucapkan berbagai macam nasehat dan pepatah-pepatah untuk Hinata, (seperti : jangan lupa makan, jangan tidur malam-malam, jangan bekerja terlalu keras), Nenek Chiyo pun beranjak masuk ke dalam kereta yang akan membawanya ke kampung.

"Ingat nak, Nenek selalu ada untuk kamu.." terangnya sambil mengelus pipi Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk. Matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca, namun ia harus tegar. Ia ingat Ibu dan Ayahnya selalu berpesan agar ia selalu tersenyum.

Ia akui, 5 tahun bersama Nenek Chiyo membuatnya seperti memiliki orang tua kembali. Ada yang menyayangi dan mengasihi. Berat rasanya melepas kepergian Nenek Chiyo hari ini, tapi ia harus tegar. Ia tidak mau Nenek Chiyo mengkhawatirkan dirinya dan menjadi tidak tenang karena sudah meninggalkan dirinya nanti.

Namun, lagi-lagi, ia harus kehilangan orang yang berarti.

* * * * * o o o * * * * *

Sekarang sudah jam 1 siang, dan toko bunga milik Hinata masih sepi. Memang, sudah beberapa bulan ini toko bunga miliknya seolah tak berpenghuni.

Mungkin karena toko bunga di ujung jalan sana lah penyebabnya. Toko bunga yang jauh lebih besar dari toko bunga miliknya, lebih lengkap, dan lebih bervariasi.

Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum. Ia sudah melakukan apa yang ia bisa, sisanya, ia menyerahkan semua ke tangan yang Maha Kuasa.

"Naa-Ciin!" teriak seseorang yang berambut pirang. Gadis dengan mata sebiru langit itu berjalan cepat menghampirinya, sambil menenteng beberapa makalah.

Hinata tersenyum lagi. "Selamat siang Ino,baru pulang kuliah ya?" tanya ku lembut yang di sambut dengan anggukan lesu oleh gadis itu.

"Hahh! Dasar Pak Taka gila! Masa dia ngasih tugas banyak banget, Na.. Huff.. Mana nggak boleh di ketik lagi. Ah, sumpah, tu dosen ngerjain aku banget!" ucapnya sebal. Sesekali gadis itu melirik Hinata, lalu menunjuk-nunjuk beberapa makalah yang di bawanya.

Kali ini Hinata tertawa. "Sabar ya Ino.. Semangat, kamu harus tunjukkin kalo kamu juga bisa! Ingat. Banyak orang yang ingin merasakan bangku kuliah, tapi belum tentu bisa. Jadi, kamu jangan patah semangat ya!" pesanku mantap.

Iya, banyak kok orang yang ingin mengecap pendidikan di perguruan tinggi, namun tak bisa. Seperti Hinata. Walau ia termasuk siswi yang cerdas, namun tetap saja, pada akhirnya ia lebih memilih untuk mengurus toko bunga milik Ayah dan Ibunya. Apalagi, waktu itu Nenek Chiyo sudah pulang ke kampung, jadi ia mau tidak mau harus turun tangan sendiri.

"Oh iya, Karin kemana? Kok tumben nggak ikut sama kamu, No.." lanjut Hinata lagi.

Ino menghembuskan nafasnya, membuat beberapa helai poninya ikut terangkat ke atas. "Tau tuh, biasa, dia lagi ngeceng cowo baru katanya. Hah! Dasar Karin." cibirnya.

Hinata tertawa lagi. "Ya sudah, kamu mau minum apa, No?" tanya Hinata sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam, yang akhirnya terhenti karena genggaman tangan Ino pada lengannya.

Gadis itu menggeleng cepat, membuat rambut ponytail nya ikut bergoyang seirama gerakannya. "Tidak, Naa-ciin. Aku kesini ingin membeli bunga untuk Sai. Hari ini kan valentine." ucapannya melembut saat menyebutkan nama kekasihnya itu.

Hinata tertegun. Entah mengapa, ia selalu merasa bahwa mereka yang sedang jatuh cinta itu terlihat jauh lebih berkilau dari sebelumnya. Kali ini pun, Hinata dapat melihat kilauan itu di kedua mata Ino. Kilauan yang sangat indah.

"Kamu bisa kan, pilihkan aku bunga, Na?" tanyanya sambil menatap Hinata penuh harap.

Hinata tertawa. "Iya, aku bisa. Tunggu sebentar ya, No.."

Dengan cekatan, Hinata mengambil sebuah plastik transparan dan mengisinya dengan beberapa bunga mawar yang berwarna putih. Di tengah-tengah mawar putih itu, Hinata menyelipkan tiga tangkai mawar merah, lalu mengikatnya dengan pita berwarna merah.

Hinata lalu menyodorkan buket bunga yang terlihat indah itu ke hadapan Ino sambil tersenyum. "Ini, No."

Ino terpaku, terpesona. Dengan hati-hati, gadis itu menimbang-nimbang buket itu ke dalam pelukannya. "Cantik sekali.. Apa arti karangan ini, Na?" tanyanya.

"Ketulusan. Ketulusan untuk sebuah cinta yang telah lama di nanti.." jelasku lembut.

Mata Ino terlihat berbinar-binar saat mendengar jawabanku, bahagia. Ia akhirnya mengangguk. "Makasih ya, Na. Btw, aku pulang dulu ya. Jadi berapa harganya?" tanyanya sambil merogoh saku celananya.

Ino mengernyitkan alisnya saat mendapati bahwa saku celananya kosong, lalu menepuk jidatnya. "Astaga Naa-ciin! Aku lupa bawa dompet.." desahnya sambil merasa bersalah.

Hinata tersenyum, kemudian menepuk-nepuk bahu Ino pelan. "Tidak apa-apa. Kan kamu bisa bayar nanti, kalau kamu ke sini lagi." ucapnya pengertian.

Ino langsung menubruk Hinata. Buk! "Makasih ya Naa.. Kamu emang sobat aku yang paling the best lah!" Di antara persahabatan mereka, hanya Hinata lah yang dapat melerai keributan mereka. Dan hanya Hinata lah yang dapat menenangkan dirinya, atau Karin. Dan yang paling mengerti mereka, jika mereka membutuhkan tempat untuk bersandar.

"Yaudah, aku pulang dulu ya, Na.." pamit Ino sambil memeluknya sekali lagi, dan berjalan menuju mobil berwarna baby blue nya. Ia melambaikan tangannya ke arah Hinata.

Hinata mengangkat tangannya, membalas lambaian Ino, sambil tersenyum.

* * * * * o o o * * * * *

Setelah kepergian Ino, Hinata baru menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ada satu mobil lagi yang sedang berhenti tidak jauh dari tokonya. Hinata mengamatinya sebentar, ah, sepertinya bukan orang yang ia kenal.

Pintu mobil berwarna silver itu terbuka, di susul dengan turunnya seseorang yang memakai jaket hitam di tubuhnya.

Pria itu terlihat agak 'mencurigakan', karena yang ia lakukan sekarang adalah menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri beberapa kali. Dengan sebuah kacamata hitam yang menutupi matanya, lengkap sudahlah penampilannya yang abstrak itu.

Hinata menengklengkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang pria itu lakukan di sini?

Pria itu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaketnya, dan kemudian berjalan ke arah Hinata. Hinata menahan nafas. Astaga, apa yang pria itu inginkan dari dirinya? Hinata mundur selangkah. Membuat pria berjaket hitam itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ehm. Maaf, tapi saya bukan berniat jahat." ucapnya datar, sedatar dadar telur yang sering Hinata buat untuk sarapan paginya. "Saya hanya ingin membeli bunga." tambahnya. Seketika, hati Hinata di liputi oleh perasaan bersalah. Maafkan aku Tuhan, aku telah berburuk sangka, sesalnya.

Hinata akhirnya mengangguk, kemudian tersenyum ramah. "Tuan ingin bunga yang seperti apa? Untuk orang tua, sahabat, atau kekasih?"

"Aku ingin mawar merah 9 tangkai. Dengan pita emas." pesannya lagi, masih dengan nada datarnya.

Hinata terkejut. Bukan karena nada datarnya itu, tapi karena pesanan bunga yang baru saja di jelaskannya. "Untuk kekasihnya ya, Tuan? Wah, gadis itu pasti beruntung sekali, bisa dicintai oleh pria seromantis tuan.." ucapnya tulus.

Pria itu hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, kemudian mendengus. "Bukan." ucapnya. Walau kata-katanya terdengar ketus, Hinata bersumpah, ia bisa melihat semburat merah yang mulai menjalari pipi pria itu. Astaga, bagaimana bisa ia berpikir bahwa pria ini mencurigakan?

Hinata tertawa,yang di sambut dengan tatapan yang mungkin begini artinya : apanya yang lucu? darinya. Ia akhirnya menutup mulutnya, kemudian dengan sigap mulai menyusun pesanan pria itu. "Ingin menambahkan tulisan juga, tuan?" tanyanya sambil menatap wajah pria itu. Saat itulah, Hinata melihat sebuah anting yang terlihat sudah memudar, di telinga kanannya. Anting yang berhuruf N.

Pria itu mengangguk. "Happy Valentine, Sakura. Dari yang selalu mencintaimu.." ucapnya parau.

Lagi-lagi Hinata di buat tertegun karenanya. Baru kali ini Hinata merasa tersentuh mendengar kata-kata cinta yang seperti itu.

Hinata tersenyum kecil. "Sungguh gadis yang beruntung. Waktu aku kecil, aku selalu berharap bisa menikah dengan pria yang ku cintai dan mencintai ku.. Seperti Ayah dan Ibu ku.." ucapnya lembut sambil menyerahkan buket bunga ke dalam tangan pria tadi.

Pria itu hanya menarik sebelah bibirnya ke atas. Entah itu senyuman atau bukan, yang jelas Hinata akan menganggapnya sebagai senyuman.

"Aku harap aku pun begitu. Baiklah, terimakasih, Nona." Pria itu menyelipkan beberapa lembar uang berwarna merah ke dalam tangannya, dan berjalan menuju mobilnya dengan tergesa-gesa.

Melihat lembaran uang di tangannya, Hinata shock. Kemudian, masih dengan shock, ia mengejar pria tadi. "Hei! Tunggu tuan! Kembalian an.. da.." ucapan Hinata semakin melemah, seiring dengan kepergian pria itu di dalam mobil silvernya.

Hinata membuka genggaman tangannya.

Pria yang baik. Ia akhirnya tersenyum. "Pasti pria itu benar-benar terburu-buru.."

Dalam hati Hinata berjanji, akan mengembalikan uang ini, jika ia bertemu lagi dengannya nanti.

Tiba-tiba Hinata merasa iri dengan siapapun gadis yang dicintai pria itu. Hinata tersenyum lemah. Cinta ya? Sebenarnya, cinta itu apa? Dan apa itu cinta? Hinata tidak pernah tahu, ia juga tidak pernah merasakannya. Ingin rasanya Hinata dapat bertemu dengan pria yang dicintainya kelak. Yang kemudian memberikannya 9 tangkai mawar seperti pria tadi.

Buket yang memiliki arti,

Cinta sejati..

* * * * * o o o * * * * *

Matahari mulai menurun, bersamaan dengan bulan yang mulai meninggi.

Hinata sedang bersiap-siap untuk menutup tokonya kala sebuah tepukan pelan di bahunya menganggetkannya. Hinata berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang datang, dan ia melihat seorang pria, mungkin sebaya dengan ayahnya, sedang menatapnya dengan mata birunya.

"Apa kau Hinata Hyuuga?" tanyanya sambil menatap mata ku, wajahnya terlihat menegang.

Hinata jengah. Siapa paman ini? Kenapa ia tahu nama panjangnya? Hinata hanya mengangguk ragu.

Seketika es yang seolah membekukan wajah pria itu mencair, di gantikan dengan sebuah senyuman hangat, yang sepertinya mampu melelehkan hati siapa saja yang melihatnya.

"Syukurlah, aku bisa menemukan mu.." ucapnya sambil mengelus rambut Hinata dengan penuh sayang. Matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca, namun ada kelegaan dalam nada suaranya.

Merasa tidak tega, Hinata akhirnya menutup mulutnya. Sebenarnya ada banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ia lontarkan, tapi, sepertinya paman ini juga ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepadanya.

Hinata membuka pintu toko, kemudian tersenyum ramah. "Masuk dulu paman, saya rasa, paman ingin berbicara. Paman duduk dulu saja, saya akan buatkan teh hangat untuk paman."

Pria itu membalas senyuman Hinata, kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Rumah ini kecil, namun terlihat rapi dan bersih. Pasti gadis bernama Hinata ini adalah gadis yang rajin.

Sebuah cangkir berisi teh yang masih mengepul di letakkan Hinata di atas meja yang berdekatan dengan pria itu.

"Silahkan paman.." ucapnya ramah.

Pria itu mengangguk, mengambil cangkir tehnya, meniup-niupnya, lalu meminumnya. Cangkir itu pun tandas hanya dalam hitungan detik.

Hinata melongo. Apa tidak panas? "Ehm. Apa paman mau lagi?" tanyanya ramah.

Pria itu menggeleng, kemudian berdeham, memulai pembicaraannya. "Ehm, baiklah. Sebelumnya, nama om adalah Minato Uzumaki. Mungkin kamu pernah mendengar nama om dari orang tua kamu."

Hinata terkejut, kemudian mengangguk cepat. Tentu saja ia tahu. Selama ini, Ayah dan Ibunya selalu bercerita tentang pria ini dan juga istrinya. Katanya, mereka adalah sahabat lama. Bahkan sudah seperti keluarga sendiri. Seingat Hinata, hanya sekali mereka bertemu. Sewaktu dirinya masih kecil.

Pria itu tersenyum. "Om.. Turut berduka cita ya, Na. Om baru tahu bahwa mereka sudah meninggal. Itu pun om baru tahu 6 bulan yang lalu. Saat om baru pulang dari Jepang. Om selama ini sudah mencari kamu ke mana-mana, seperti orang yang kesetanan. Hingga sekarang, akhirnya om menemukan kamu." ucapnya sambil menatap langit-langit, seolah menerawang. Hinata seolah dapat merasakan perasaan sedih yang mendalam di nada suara pria itu.

Hinata akhirnya menepuk-nepuk pundak pria yang terlihat rapuh itu, seolah ingin memberikan kekuatan kepadanya.

Minato mengucapkan terimakasih lewat tatapan matanya yang mulai berair. Minato lalu menggenggam tangan mungil Hinata, seperti genggaman seorang Ayah kepada anaknya. "Dulu, paman dan ayahmu pernah berjanji, akan menikahkan anak kami kelak. Dan, ayahmu ingin, dapat melihat kalian bersanding berdua, sebelum ia meninggal dunia. Tapi dia.. Tapi Hiashi.."

Bahu Minato mulai terguncang, dan suaranya mulai bergetar. Sungguh, ia bukannya cengeng atau bagaimana. Tapi ia selalu merasa bersalah saat mengingat perkataan Hiashi, bahwa ia ingin melihat putra dan putri mereka menikah nanti, sebelum ia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Hiashi ingin mereka menjadi suatu keluarga, dan Minato merasa gagal. Ia tidak dapat mengabulkan permintaan sahabat yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak sendiri itu. Ia gagal!

Hinata menggenggam tangan Minato erat. Seolah ingin memberikan pria yang terlihat menyedihkan itu, kekuatan.

Minato menarik nafasnya, berusaha mengendalikan perasaannya. Setelah merasa lebih baik, ia menatap mata Hinata, dengan tatapan memohon.

"Na.."

Hinata yang di tatap seperti itu merasa gelagapan. Aduh, paman, jangan menatap Hinata dengan tatapan memelas seperti itu. "I.. Ya, paman?"

Minato menatap Hinata lekat-lekat, sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Menikahlah dengan putra om."

Singkat, padat, jelas. Hinata merasa dadanya menjadi sesak. Mungkinkah ia salah mendengar?

"M-Maksud om?"

"Maksud om, om ingin kamu menjadi putri om. Dengan menikah dengan anak om. Paling tidak, kamu bisa memulai dengan bertunangan dulu dengannya. Tolong jangan kamu tolak, Na. Atau om akan di liputi perasaan bersalah om kepada Ayah dan Ibu mu, seumur hidup om." ucap pria itu tegas. Dengan nada yang seolah tidak menginginkan penolakan.

Hinata memegang kepalanya yang terasa begitu pusing.

Apa?..

Me.. Ni.. Kah?..

Ia yang bahkan belum pernah berpacaran seumur hidupnya ini, akan menikah?..

* * * * * o o o * * * * *

To be continue.. TYF3 Thankyou for reading.. *maaf jrg update, kadang suka nggak dapet feel + keterbatasan internet ;_;v


End file.
